Waiting, Hoping, Praying For You
by Amelibum
Summary: When Booth is told to go on an undercover mission for six months, he must leave his family behind. All Brennan can do is wait, hope and pray. BB --- T Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting, Hoping, Praying For You.**

**When Booth is told to go on an undercover mission for six months, he must leave his family behind. All Brennan can do is wait, hope and pray.**

I'm BAAACK!! lol This is my new little creation that I have nicknamed WHPFY. Bones/Booth as always, as I'm sure you'll figure out pretty early on. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

It was a normal day around the lab. The team had just finished another FBI case so everything was rather quiet, everyone was finishing jobs before leaving for the weekend. Angela and Hodgins had decided that paying attention to each other was much important than work. Cam was currently in a meeting with Goodman, while Zac had started a limbo case. Brennan was finishing off the latest paperwork that Booth had given her to sign. She was hoping to finish some more of her book and maybe fit a limbo case in by the time she would go home for the night.

"Dr Brennan, would you be able to come and look at this limbo case for me, there's something I can't identify on the victim's arm"

She sighed and fought off a groan and managed a smile and a nod for the younger forensic anthropologist. She quickly helped Zac identify the problem on the victim's arm and was just about to head off towards her office when a click registered for someone coming up on the platform

"Hey Bones"

She looked at her watch and saw it was already five o'clock. Again, she sighed and knew that another limbo case was not going to happen, quickly she marched back to her office passing Booth on the way

"What? Not even a hello? Come on Bones, that's kind of rude"

"Hello Booth, what do you want?"

"Who says I want something?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but turned back to her work a few seconds later.

"Fine, I was coming to get you to come to the diner with me, there's something I need to tell you"

She looked up quickly, trying to decide if it was bad news. Although she was bad at reading emotions, she knew Booth's pretty well. He was looking at the ground and fiddling with his jacket as he sat on the chair opposite her. Something was wrong. She looked down at her desk and decided that the work could wait for tomorrow. She would have to come in early and do some weekend work, much more peaceful work environment if noone was here, she decided.

"Okay, let's go"

"Wow, Are you alright Bones? No arguments?" he had a shocked look on his face, and although this was a rare occurance. Never, did Temperance Brennan leave on time from work, but he looked so nervous, and her anxiety grew, trying to guess what it was he had to tell her.  
"I'll come in tomorrow and do the remaining work" She was too busy to hear the "And I wont be able to stop you" from Booth's mouth.  


* * *

They made it to the diner in record time, Brennan getting more anxious by Booth's behaviour. He seemed to be in a big hurry always pushing her by the small of her back. She was starting to get really worried.

"What is up with you?!" she finally said, when they had made it to a table in the corner.

"Nothing, I'm fine" He purposely avoided her eyes instead grabbing a menu and pretending to read, even though he always ordered the same thing.

"Then why have you been pushing me and you keep avoiding my eyes, what's happened?"

Finally, he looked into her eyes "Temperance..."

Her eyes opened wide, she couldn't even remember the last time he had used her first name, it was always Bones. What was going on?

"You.. my first name" She stuttered, he shifted his eyes like he had done something wrong.

"I have to tell you something, but I want you to know it's not my choice, and I'm definitely not happy with it, but I can't argue with Cullen. I Mean, you know that right? Cullen is a very hard person to argue with and I really don't want to do this okay?" he suddenly grabbed her hand and this time stared right into her eyes "This is not me leaving you, I would never leave you"

"What? What's going on? Why would you say that?" her eyesight started to blur, her mind knew there was something wrong. Something just wasn't right, noone says those things just out of the blue.

He sighed and seemed to struggle to put what he was going to try and say into words.

"Tomorrow...ah... I've been ordered on a mission, I have to go...away. Tomorrow" Her reaction would be something he would remember for a while. She jumped up and started whispering no. Gradually her voice got louder.

"No, No no!! You said you wouldn't leave me! You're just like the rest of them! How could you do this?"

He quickly jumped up to and dragged her back down to a sitting position and faked a smile to a nearby waitress trying to reassure her everything was fine.

"It's only for a little while, and I'm coming back. I'm not like everyone else in your life. I'm going to come back. I always will" Her eyes softened and she grasped his hand that was lying on the table and tried to stop the tears that she knew were coming.

She whispered, trying to stay composed.

"How long?"

Again, he struggled with the words, opening his mouth a few times before finally whispering back, while grabbing her other hand.

"Six months"

"Six Months? That's ages! That's... six months!"

"I know how damn long it is Temperance, you think this isn't hurting me? I have to leave my son for six months, and I have to leave you."

She released him hands, stood abruptly and ran out of the diner and into the cold, dark night. She shivered involuntarily at the sudden breeze, remembering she had left her coat in the car. She looked around, and wondered what the time was. It had only been about five when they had left the lab, and it was light. Had they been in the diner that long? She couldn't even remember.

"Bones... I..Sorry"

She turned around towards him and couldn't find any words for how she was feeling. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was his job, and she knew he wouldn't be doing this disappearing act unless he really had to. He had a son who he loved, and he wouldn't leave Parker. Pictures of the young boy came into her head and she wondered how Parker would take the news, if he didn't know already, she cringed, this wasn't right. What would she do without him?

The tears that she had been trying to stop started to fall down her face. She did the only thing that she thought would offer comfort to both of them. She ran into his chest. His arms eventually finding their way around her small frame. She didn't know how long they stood like that, in the cold air, in front of the diner. Together, like they should be. Brennan finally realised that this wasn't a guy hug. Not anymore.

* * *

**You should press the little button and type some words in the following box, Booth might pop out and give you a hug...he might... really he might... Okay so he wont, but you could still review anyway - ya never know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys, I know you lurkers are there, so just drop us a line. :) The Next Chapter of WHPFY...**  


* * *

Brennan pulled away and quickly tried to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall down her face. She adjusted her gaze to the ground and took a few deep breaths. She could handle this, she'd managed without Seeley Booth for a large part of her life. She could do it again.

She looked up into the eyes that were staring right at her, and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she was pulled into another hug. She felt something hit her shoulder and realised that he was crying too. He didn't want to do this, six months out of his son's life was something he couldn't comprehend. Brennan, again, pulled out of the hug and whispered some comforting words and she allowed him to cry.

"I reckon we should get off the street" She whispered into his ear as he leant against her shoulder. With a quick nod he agreed and they walked towards the car. Hand in hand.

* * *

"Want something to drink?"

They were both at Brennan's apartment now, both agreeing that they should talk about things before his departure the next day.

He shook his head, and continued to close his eyes, lowering himself to the couch. Brennan wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, she hadn't really realised how much this was hurting him, to leave everything for six months. She decided to change the subject.

"So, Hodgins and Zack were having a race today, they..."

"Don't"

She sent a questioning gaze his way

"Don't do what? I was just making general conversation"

"Don't pretend it's alright"

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes, making him look almost scary. She didn't know how she was meant to respond to that. Of Course it was true, she just wanted to forget everything and lock all the doors and not let him out of her sight. Come to think of it, she wondered if it was possible. She laughed inwardly at her thoughts, although she was strongly tempted to lock Seeley Booth in her house. Now THAT would be interesting. Instead she decided to agree to his statement.

"Okay"

He nodded and looked around the room. His eyes caught a photo that was on top of a small bookcase that was stocked with books, He stood and made his way towards it. He picked it up in his hands and felt the water pool in his eyes again. It was a photo of Him and her. His arm draped over her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"We look so happy" He managed, turning around and showing her the photo

She smiled

"We were"

He smiled sadly

"I want to be that happy all the time, with you" He gently lifted the photo out of her hands and put it on the coffee table.

"I want us, Temperance, I want to be more than partners, I want to be able to make Angela squeal because we ARE more than friends. I want to be able to comfort you without pretending that you're a guy."

She gave a little laugh and nodded as she took a long, deep breath, before whispering

"I want that too"

His eyes switched to hers in shock

"Really?"

"Yes"

He grinned, and pulled her towards him and slowly leaned down and put his lips to hers. Her eyes flickered shut at the first touch. It was a slow kiss, and reflected how they both felt. He pulled back and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I will come back, Temperance, you have my word.

She didn't answer, instead she took his hand and lead him towards the hallway.

Just before his lips crashed into hers, she managed a quiet "I know"

* * *

Booth slowly awoke, feeling a weight against chest. His eyes slowly blinked open and he turned his head to look around the room. He smiled as all the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He reached down and stroked Brennan's hair, loving the feeling of waking up with her for the first time. He let her sleep, and looked for a clock. It was dark in the room and he knew it was early. He found a clock on the bedside table, and groaned when he saw it was five in the morning. He knew he would have to get up soon, and leave.

He managed to get out of bed without waking the body that was on top of him, before making his way to the shower. As the water washed down his body, he finally let his mind wander to what was happening. If anyone had told him this would be where he would be, he wouldn't have believed them. They had crossed that line. That line that he had drew himself, yet he couldn't be happier. A sudden sickening feeling came over him, knowing he wouldn't be able to ever wake up with her in his arms for six months. He shook his head, determined not to cry and got out of the shower and headed back towards the bedroom.

Still, she slept soundly, and he smiled at her beauty. He was just more beautiful in the morning than she was in the daytime. She looked so peaceful, and he had to fight the urge to run and leave her looking this happy.

He made his way to the bed and sat on the side where Brennan lay, gently shaking her shoulder, to try and wake her from her slumber. Her eyes opened and she gave a sleepy smile.

"Good morning"

"And a good morning to you too, sleeping beauty"

She turned to look at the clock and groaned when she saw the time.

"Why are you up so early?"

He briefly left the question unanswered and leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I've got to get going pretty early"

Her smile quickly disappeared and quietly she said a quick "Oh" before getting up in bed.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Pretty soon, maybe fifteen minutes?"

She shook her head

"This isn't fair."

He could agree to that, certainly. None of this was fair. It was also quite ironic, it had taken them a major unfair event to admit that it was time to finally be 'more-than-partners

"I know, but don't worry I'll be back in no time at all, you'll see"

She sniffed and wiped her hand across her eyes, avoiding his gaze and heading over to her wardrobe.

"Got enough time for me to have a shower? You should have some breakfast"€

"Yeah Sure"

She turned around and left for the bathroom. He sighed, this was going to be a very hard goodbye to make. Just the day before he had said good-bye to his son. Parker has cried for over twenty minutes and then wouldn't let his father go out the door. It was heartbreaking for Booth to watch, and thoughts of forgetting the mission he had been set and staying with his son were very predominant.

He slowly pushed himself off the bed and walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, getting himself some breakfast.

It was five minutes later, when Brennan made her entrance to the kitchen. Eyes red as if she had been crying.

As soon as he saw her, he knew he would never ever again try to hurt this women. He walked towards her and pulled her towards him and encircled her with his arms.

"I'm so sorry, So, so sorry."

She pulled away from him

"I'm alright, I'm just going to get a coffee"

He frowned

"Okay, I'm just going to get my bag, then I better go"

He stood there for several moments watching her to look out for any reaction, there was no doubt in his mind she was a broken person. Her shoulders were slumped, a clear sign that she felt defeated and had used all her defences.

He went to the bedroom to retrieve his bag, before deciding against it. She could keep it with her, he hoped it would help her to know his stuff was in the room. Maybe it would give her the feeling that he was always with her. When he returned to the kitchen, it was dead quiet. And he hoped that she hadn't ran away. He looked around and still couldn't see her. He heard a muffled cry and turned towards the sound. On the floor, in the kitchen was Brennan. She was leaning against the wall and tears were falling from her face like raindrops on a stormy night.

"Oh Temp"

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She had been left so many times in her life, to her, this was just another example. He would never understand her troubles fully, he didn't have parents that left him as a child and he certainly hadn't been through the foster care system. Sometimes it scared him to think about what happened when she was a foster child, but she had been 'lucky' she hadn't had too much trouble, and for that he was thankful. He knew it was time to go and his body physically hurt to leave her like she was, but the sooner he was gone, the sooner he could get back to this wonderful woman.

"Are you going to be alright? Want me to call Angela maybe?" She quickly shook her head and even tried to give him a smile, to reassure him.

"I'll be alright" Seeing the doubt in his eyes she immediately promised him she would be and eventually he took her answer. They sat on the floor quiet for a few moments before he sighed heavily and moved to put his forehead against hers.

"I have to go" he whispered into her ear and he lifted them both to their feet and gave her a tight hug. This was his last moment with her and there was no way he wanted to ever forget it. He tilted his head and catched her lips, they stood like that for a long time. Lips, bodies and hearts all locked together, before he pulled away.

"I Love you"

With one last smile he left the apartment. If anyone was there that day they would have heard two loud snaps. The sound of two hearts breaking into pieces  


* * *

**Come on... Look how pretty that button is... you know you want to :D Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Thanks for the support guys, it's been awesome :D On with the chapter (which is in Brennan's POV (point of view) )**

* * *

  
Brennan POV

It had been 2 days without him. 48 hours. 2880 minutes, but who was counting? The man hadn't been out of my head since he left my apartment that morning. I was completely exhausted, insomnia taking its course. I was in the man's arms for one night, and now he's gone, I can't sleep without him. What was I going to do?

**Two days before**

I pick myself off the floor where I had fell after the door had closed. Had he really said those three words? Or was I imagining that? I really think he did. Didn't he?

'_I love you'_

Yes, he had. I'm sure of it. Had I replied? Oh god, the man will be gone for six months and I haven't told him! I haven't told him that I love him. Always have, always will. I stood there looking straight at that photo that he had showed me the night before, and it brings tears to my eyes. Would we ever be that happy again? Would he come back? I forced myself to think positively. I was going to be optimistic, even if it killed me.

I slowly make my way back to my bedroom, deciding that hitting the day head on might push away the feelings of complete and utter

abandonment. As I walk through into my bedroom I see the bag lying on the floor. I remember the time when it had come to be at my house, a late night after being in the field and we had both decided that we would go to the nearest apartment and sleep. He had brought spare clothes in the car and I remember laughing at him.

"Gotta be prepared Bones"

I laugh slightly at the memory.

I make my way over to the bag, and open it slowly, pulling a shirt out. I bring it to my nose and smell. I smell his scent, the scent of Seeley Booth. I don't know why I had done it. I suppose I thought it may have brought me some comfort, but sitting in my bedroom that morning, all I felt was sadness.

**Present **

Work is weird without him. Another agent came by this morning, a special agent Krentz? Kratz? Kran? I don't know, something along those lines. I gave him a nod in greeting then excused myself and returned to my office. I had decided the day before, to exclude myself from FBI cases. The feelings were still too raw, and I just couldn't do it. I was in early this morning, getting ahead of paperwork and doing limbo cases were a priority for me now. Anything to keep me from thinking about Booth was a plus and right now, that's all I wanted to do.

It wasn't until early afternoon that Angela decided to make a visit. I hadn't been out of my office all day, and it was having a positive influence on my work. I had managed to complete a whole case worth of paperwork and even work on my next novel.

"Hey Bren, just wondering if you knew what happened to Booth? I mean, I thought this Kranz guy was just helping out, but he says he's our primary FBI guy now"

"Ah, it's Kranz? Was wondering about his name" I didn't want to get in this discussion. Not today, not when I had been going so well, I hadn't thought about him for over a few hours.

"Well? Do you know about Booth?"

I finally looked up, and recognised a sign of worry on Angela's face. I came up with a quick answer, that would hopefully get her out of my office quick and without too much comment.

"Booth was selected for an undercover thing for six months, says he'll miss us, and he'll be back before you know it." I looked up briefly, plastered a fake smile on my face, then looked back down to my work.

"Oh... Okay. It's just I thought he'd say goodbye to us"

"He didn't have time, said goodbye to Parker then went, do you think you..."

"Ohh poor Parker. Who sent him on this thing? I'd love to get to them."

I sighed, got up from my seat and started to push Angela out towards the door.

"Angela, I've got some stuff to do, so talk to you later? Yeah thanks."

I sat back down on the chair behind my desk, and reached down to pull out the second drawer. Inside, the drawer contained photos of Booth and I. I picked one up and looked at it. His smile was so damn cute and those eyes. I could stare at them all day. I had a sudden thought about what he was doing at that exact moment. I half expected him to walk in the door with that huge smile on his face and invite me to lunch. My stomach growled with hunger, but I didn't want to eat. I wanted to... no... I needed to work. I put the photo back in the draw and continued with the latest paperwork.

I was left without an interruption, which I was very grateful for, all day. Angela had said a quick goodbye, but I could already sense she knew something was wrong. I hadn't been out of the office all day and I didn't want to. I couldn't go home, too many reminders of him, and that night. I could stay here, but I had slept on my couch the previous two nights and it was anything but comfortable. The only option left was his house. I had a key, I could get in alright, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there. Maybe, just maybe being in his place, around his things would offer me some sort of help, some comfort.

I nodded to myself, knowing it was the only option, so I walked out of the lab and to my car and headed towards his apartment.

As I walked in, I took a deep breath and put my bag on the floor. I looked around and walked to the fridge, grabbing a beer and sat on the kitchen chair. I took a long gulp, before putting it on the kitchen table and making my way to his bedroom.

Photos were everywhere, mostly of Parker. I saw one of myself, smiling and looking to the right of the camera. Again, I was reminded of how happy I was before he had gone. I sat on the bed and heard a ticking sound. I opened one of the top drawers of his cupboard and found the culprit, his watch. I looked down into the draw and was about to shut it when I found an envelope.

With my name on it.

* * *

**Ahhh... cliffhanger :D I had people saying there were mistakes through the story, grammar and stuff. I have hired my own personal little nerd spell checker and grammar checger (My best-friend) to do some checking before I admit. Hope it helps :D**

Again, Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Brennan POV (still)**

I sat on his bed staring at that envelope for a long time trying to gain the courage to open it. Why would there be a letter in his drawer addressed to me? It just didn't make any sense. If he really wanted me to have it, he would have gave it to me. Surely. For at least fifteen minutes I tried to decide if I should open it or not. Was it invading his privacy if I did? Eventually, curiousity won. As Booth would say:

'Curiousity killed the cat'

What ever THAT means.

I took a long, deep breath and proceeded to open the envelope and lifted the piece of paper out from the envelope. I slowly unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Bones,_

_If you are reading this, I am either gone or you have been snooping through my drawers, but I think the latter is unlikely._

I laughed at that point. I stopped reading, maybe I shouldn't read this. It sounded like it was something I should be reading when he was... No. I would read this, because he wouldn't leave me. He promised. So I continued.

_I was trying to figure out what I would write to you as a goodbye, but the truth is, there's no way I can say goodbye to you. I don't know how I died, and quite honestly I hope you never have to read this because of my death. I want you to keep going, Bones._

_You are a strong, beautiful, independent woman. You are the best forensic anthropologist I'll ever meet, although you may lack on the pop culture, you are perfect to me. I will never forget the way your eyes light up when you smile, the sound of your laughter or even you constantly bickering with me. Most of all, I'll miss your hugs and your kisses. Plainly, I'll miss you._

_We're a team Bones, and I know right now, you don't want to do any more work. But you need to, you need to keep going. Please, you have to keep the team together, because I'm always going to be with you. Always. I'm never going to leave you. I'm not your father or your brother, I'm Booth. I'm always going to be with you, maybe not in person, but in your heart, if you look deep enough, you'll find me._

_Now, you're shaking your head because it's 'physically impossible to have someone in your heart' but Bones, I'm there. Don't you forget that. _

_Life is unfair, and I know we never got a chance, to be that happy couple, so if you find someone that you like Bones. Someone that takes you for you. If you find that person, you keep hold of him and don't let him go. Because if they love you as much as I love you? You'll be just fine._

_I'm a man of faith, Bones. You know that. I pray every day for the things that count. So I'm going to pray for you, and I know you'll be okay. You just have to have a little faith too and everything will work out. Saying that, if I'm gone I want you to still see Parker okay? He really likes you Bones. I've talked to Rebecca, just go see him sometime okay? You need to be me. I'm not there, you have to be me. I don't mean be a man as I'm sure that's what that quizzical look on your face right now is related to. You have to be in the place of me, you know me best. You'll know what to do._

_Let people help you, I was prepared for this Bones, I knew it was dangerous. I don't think you did, so please? Just keep breathing. Keep breathing for me._

_Love Always,_

_Booth._

I stared at that letter for ages after I had finished reading. Tears slid down my face and hit the letter, and for the first time since he had gone, I actually didn't think he was going to come back.

I put the letter back into the envelope and placed it back into the drawer. He didn't need to know I had read it. He wouldn't know I had read it.

"He is going to come back, he is going to come back" I kept chanting to myself.

I returned to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of beer I had previously opened. I made my way to the couch, kneeled in front of it and did what I thought I would never do.

I prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**And Now we swap to Booth's POV. I'm hoping you guys are liking the story, just drop me a review. It completely makes my day awesome when I come home and my Inbox is full of Review Alerts! :D I reply to every single one I get, because I appreciate them that much. :) And when I got people saying they were crying from that last chapter, it's totally overwhelming so thank-you x a billion. xoxo**

Also, this isn't a very long chapter. It's kind of just a fill-in one. Gives you all a look to where Booth is and maybe some clues to if he's gonna go back to his Brennan ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Booth POV

It had been a week, a week since I last saw my beautiful Bones. A week out of six months and I was already sick of this. We had just got together and now we were apart, what a harsh world it was.

The job I had been assigned was dangerous. I knew it would be, but when I eventually learnt what it was, I remembered that promise I had told her before I left that apartment block that morning. I would keep it, even if it killed me.

Oh, the irony.

A Week Before

As I sat on the plane and watched the clouds encircle us, I thought of her. Her smile, her eyes, her mouth, her... okay, getting a bit sidetracked. I truly hoped she was okay, hopefully she was letting Angela help her through this. Even though I wasn't leaving her, I knew that's how she would see it. I just really hoped that my Bones had just a tiny bit of faith and optimism left.

I hadn't been told the exact location of my 'assignment'. All I had been told was that it was pretty dangerous and that 'I had fitted the job' and that I couldn't NOT do it. What sort of assignment was that? I felt the plane start to descend and I attached my seat belt and hoped everything would turn out okay.

The wheels touched on the runway surface and the plane's brakes were applied. When the plane had finally come to rest, and we had been ushered off and onto the runway to walk back into the terminal, I finally realised where I was.

It was hell. I was in hell. I may not have been dead, I really hope I wasn't, but I was in hell. No Bones, No Parker and no squints. I really had gone crazy if I was missing those freaks.

Grrr.

All I knew was that it didn't matter where my exact location was, I was in _hell_.

I was met at the airport by a tall guy. He was quite wide in the shoulders and wore - what looked to be - a leather jacket and a dark pair of jeans that were tattered at the end. His hair was a dark brown and he had a moustache.

'Agent Booth?' I nodded in response and he lead me to a waiting car.

'I'm Carl Steepens, I'm with the Mexico police department'

_Mexico? What the hell was I doing in Mexico?  
_

'We appreciate you coming, Agent Booth'

'Just call me Booth, why am I in Mexico?

'You have been selected for a mission to, let's say, fix some problems' I gave him a questioning glaze

'Problems? How can I help you with your problems?'

'With your military training, you can help us quite easily'

'Hang on a second? You want me to be a sniper again? No, that's in the past. I'm not doing that again' I quickly looked around and looked for an escape, but the doors were locked and we were driving at a high speed.

'You don't have a choice, Ag... Booth. You have a list of twenty people, all around Mexico. You know what to do with this list and I'm sure you'll know how to fix our problems.'

He looked me straight in the eye and whispered 'Permanently'

I sighed.

_I was screwed.  
_

**Present  
**

It had taken me a few days to even start working out how I was to complete the task. I thought I had left that career behind me. Memories of the war and what I had done back then frequently came into my mind. It wasn't until I figured out that to get back to her, I had to do this. So I began, and now I was exhausted. I wonder how she was sleeping?

I couldn't even close my eyes without her figure coming into my mind. It's like she was stalking me. What I wouldn't wish for her to be next to me. I felt like someone had played a cruel joke, and had deliberately separated her from me.

It was these thoughts and so many more that kept me up at night, and would for many, many weeks.

* * *

**There's A Pretty button to the bottom left, click on in and see what happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that wait guys lol. Hope you guys still wanna read. I know most people dont read these things. So I wont say much ;) On With the Story...**

The first month passed and still nobody knew about the relationship that had developed from one night together between Brennan and Booth. How could they know? Well the answer to that is easy. If you enterted the Jeffersonian Institute and looked at Temperance Brennan you would see that her eyes had darkened, the shine had been removed. Her shoulders were always slumped and if you looked close enough you could see the dark circles under her eyes of many, many nights of sleeplessness.

Then there was Booth, he went about his 'assignment' the best he could. Trying to distance himself from the job and keep his thoughts anywhere but her. How could you do that? How could you possibly get the picture of your loved ones away from your mind, when you were shooting people everyday. The answer? You couldn't.

It was a slow Friday in the lab, another case with the new agent had just been finished, and while Brennan had still resisted working with the new agent, she had helped a little bit. In 24 hours of one day, she spent nearly all of it at the lab. Sometimes travelling to his apartment, to seek comfort in what was there. She hadn't slept in her apartment for a long time, opting to just go and collect clothes and get out of there as quick as possible.

It didn't make sense to Brennan, how could her apartment - where that one night had happened - offer her more distress then the place where he had lived? Maybe it was the emotions that had been displayed on that night. Maybe it was the act of crossing that 'line' or was it because he had said he had loved her? Whatever it was, the first time they had actually been together, belonged in that apartment, so she wouldn't be sleeping there unless he was there with her.

It was getting towards six o'clock in the evening, mostly everyone in the lab had gone home, after the long week, and wished everyone a good weekend. Brennan was furiously typing her next chapter to her book. Her publisher had been so pleased that she was finishing chapters so fast, so Brennan thought she may as well keep doing them.

There was a faint knock at her door

'Yeah, come in' She leaned back her chair and plastered a smile on her face as Angela came in.

'Hey Sweety, I'm off for the weekend. Everyone is going to the diner to celebrate the success of the last case, want to come?'

The diner. Another place that Brennan hadn't been since he had left, and tonight was no different. She just wasn't ready.

'Nah, I'm just going to stay here for a little bit more then go home' She smiled and leaned back to her computer, rereading the last sentence she had written.

'What home is that? Because it sure can't be that apartment you are meant to live in. You haven't been there for ages!' Brennan looked up at Angela in shock.

'What? How do you...?'

'I'm not stupid, Brennan. You sleep here don't you? You certainly don't leave this lab every night. When was it you last ate anyway? Booth wouldn't want you doing...'

'You leave Booth out of this! This has nothing to do with him, so I don't go home for a while. Big Deal!' Brennan looked shocked at her anger in her words.

'It has everything to do with him, ever since he's left you look like you've died inside, what happened between you two?'

Brennan shook her head, willing the tears to just stay inside.

'Nothing is wrong. Nothing happened, I'll go to the diner with you? Will that make you happy?'

'No, you need to tell me what's wrong now, I'm not leaving until you do' Then Angela stubbornly sat on the couch, put her bag down and crossed her arms.

'It's late Ange, I'll talk to you tomorrow'

'Temperance Brennan! You tell me what's wrong now!'

Brennan sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this one. Maybe the pain that settled with her most of the day would ease if she told someone? It was worth a try

'Okay, fine. You can't tell anyone this, Ange. I mean it. You just... can't'

Suddenly, Angela looked interested and sat on the edge of the couch and patted the spot next to her, directing Brennan to come and sit there. Brennan did just that and began.

'The night before Booth left, we...uh... we were together' Brennan turned her head trying to figure out Angela's reaction.

'You were together? Like what? Together as in playing pool or something or together in... hang on. You mean you two had sex!'

Brennan cringed and hoped noone was left in the lab.

'Sssh Angela. Yes, we did. He had to leave the next morning, okay?'

'Oh you mean? You got together and he just left?'

Brennan felt tears forming and decided to nod instead.

'Oh Sweety, he'll come back, what's it been? Like a month? Only five of them to go. Not long at all.'

'I love him Ange, I love him. Why did I take so long?' Tears began to spill out of her eyes and make a line down her face.

'You weren't to know, Sweety. Don't worry you have a whole lifetime to make new memories, he'll be back. Just gotta have a little Faith.'

Brennan let out a shaky laugh

'That's what he said'

'He's a smart man.' Angela smiled and turned to Brennan and gave her a hug. 'You need to eat and sleep properly, Booth would want you to keep going.'

Brennan started to shake as she remembered his words.

_We're a team Bones, and I know right now, you don't want to do any more work. But you need to, you need to keep going. Please, you have to keep the team together, because I'm always going to be with you. Always. I'm never going to leave you. I'm not your father or your brother, I'm Booth. I'm always going to be with you, maybe not in person, but in your heart, if you look deep enough, you'll find me.  
_

Brennan felt Angela shaking her shoulders and she faintly heard her say something, but it was all too soon before everything went black.

* * *

**Remember guys I love reviews! :D Plus, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Feeback is good and it helps me write new chapters :)**

* * *

Back to Normal... NO POV


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is quite short... but I wanted to do a bit of an Angela POV chapter. I'm spreading the POV's around a lot I know but I think it's a great way to write a story. The reviews have been overwhelming thanks so much!! Keep it up and I keep writing :D  
On with the chap...**

* * *

Angela POV

I recognised the signs of her fainting and called an ambulance straight away. I knew that something more serious was going on than just a broken heart. I hadn't realised just how bad this was for Brennan. I knew something had happened, her face was always looking tired and her eyes... her eyes always looked so sad.

As the ambulance came in, Brennan was slowly coming around. She was crying, loudly and heavily and I wondered if she had gone into shock, or was going to hyperventilate. They quickly took her to hospital and I followed in my car.

I found myself thinking the worst. That girl had been through so much, how dare anyone mess with her again, and least of all Booth. I suddenly felt sad for the man. That mission better be fairly damn important to take him away from his son, his soulmate. And his life.

As I was sitting in the waiting room, a young doctor came up to me. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He offered me a smile and then sat next to me.

'You're Angela Montonegro?'

I nodded in response

'I'm Dr Highton, it was very smart of you to bring Dr Brennan in. She has a pretty severe case of dehydration and she had an anxiety shock in the ambulance on the way here. Do you know if she's under any type of stress lately?'

_Dehydration... anxiety shocks... stress...  
_

I only just registered the words.

'Her... uh... boyfriend just left for a while, she's pretty upset about that. Other than that, I don't know.' Dr Highton offered me a smile of reassurance.

'That's fine, we are just going to send her for some tests, okay? You can see her for a little while if you like, she's just through there.'

I slowly got up and made my way down the corridor the doctor had directed me to. I had to take care of her, Booth would want me to. He'd be back really soon. I stopped and went to the nearest chair. There was still five months before he would come back. Five months of Brennan like this? That was something I couldn't handle. That man had to come back now.

I got up and made my way to her room gently knocking on the door before walking in.

'Hey Sweety, how are you feeling?'

She looked up at me, and started to cry. I didn't know this woman, she wasn't the strong, forensic anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan. She was just a shell of that person. A tired, hurt and sad version.

I leaned down and gave her a hug and whispered comforting words into her ear.

She would get through this, she just had to.

**Three Weeks Later  
**

Today I had called the ambulance for the fifth time in three weeks. Brennan had fainted again. She had had a number of anxiety attacks over the last three weeks. The doctors didn't understand what was going on. I did.

Brennan and Booth were two halves stuck together. The things that Brennan didn't have, Booth had. The things Booth didn't have, Brennan did. They completed each other. So when you take one half away? You get one half of a person left, fighting every single day to try and compensate for the loss of their other half. No medicine in the world can fix that. Not one drug, operation or treatment. The only thing that could fix Brennan was Booth. She needed him back. She needed her other half.

As I walked into her hospital room, I could tell she was a wreck. As always. These days, she just couldn't be herself anymore. Her tired body was aching and Brennan was losing the fight. I sat down on her bed and gave her hug, I didn't let go.

'You're going to be alright, I'll get him back.'

I left that hospital room later that night, on a mission. To get a half back.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed it... Next Chapter up soon... Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about that wait guys!! Exams are coming at school, so I've had to concentrate on that for a while. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! I'll try to update sooner next time... Enjoy! Oh! Btw, the song lyrics in this chapter are 'Lost Without You' By Delta Goodrem. Go search it on Youtube - an amazing song.**

* * *

Brennan POV

That night, Brennan sat up on the bed in her hospital room, tears quietly rolling down her face. The silence was horrible. She wanted to laugh. She couldn't even remember the last time she had really laughed. Not just chuckled, actually laughed.

How sad was that? I couldn't remember when I had last laughed.

I switched the radio on that was on the table next to me. I didn't recognise the song, but listened to it anyway. The song's lyrics brought tears to my eyes, and i started to wonder how a song could reflect your emotions so much.  
_  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
__A little righteous and too proud  
__I just want to find a way to compromise  
__Cos I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
__But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
__How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
__If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
__I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
__How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
__Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused  
__You're the only thing that's on my mind  
__Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
__Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
__How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
__If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...  
I'm __lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
__I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
__If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
__Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
__Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
__How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
__If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
__lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
__I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

As I sat in that hospital room, I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know he was okay. I knew it wasn't an option. He was out of contact. Doing his job. But A girl could dream right?

I was released from hospital the next day, and I immediately went back to work. Like always. The doctors had warned me that too much stress would be very dangerous for me. The anxiety attacks could become more serious. I knew that, I was a doctor after all. I knew that anxiety attacks weren't the best things ever. I would be alright. It was only about four months now. Four months.

Angela forced me to go home, and then I forced her to go to Booth's apartment. She didn't like the idea of me being alone in there, with his stuff, but I knew I'd be alright.

I had thought about that letter, and wondered who knew about it. If anyone, except for Booth. I went into his bedroom and sat down and reread the letter. Still I cried. The emotion that came with the words butting through my heart like a knife.

I wondered if I should go and see Parker, that's what Booth had wanted. I wondered how the boy was doing, if he was alright or not. So I went to the fridge, grabbed a yoghurt and headed towards Booth's sons house.

* * *

It was just before lunchtime, when I got there. I nearly turned around and ran away when I reached the door. I didn't, though. I rang the doorbell and heard little footsteps inside. Someone opened the door, Rebecca.

"Dr Brennan? Well this is a surprise. Do come In" She smiled when she said it.

"Sorry to arrive unannounced, I just wanted to see Parker?"

"I know, Dr Brennan. Seeley told me you may come around, he's up in his room." I started to walk towards the hallway, then stopped.

"Is Parker okay?" I asked

"He's been better, let's leave it at that. And how have you been Dr Brennan?"

I waited to answer the question, trying to figure out if I should lie or not.

"I've been better" I finally answered

She gave a slight smile

"Yeah, thought that might be it. Stay as long as you like" she then turned towards the kitchen.

I went to Parker's room and knocked on the door, and pushed it open.

The little boy turned his head towards me and then suddenly he was grabbing my legs. Hugging them tightly.

"Dr Bones!!" I crouched down to his level and let him hug me properly.

I laughed slightly at the nickname he had come to using. Another thing Booth was responsible for.

"Hey Parker, how are you doing?" I released him, and he quickly went back to his toys.

"I'm playing a game. Do you want to play too?" I nodded to him and sat down next to him.

He slowly explained the game to me, and I all I could do was nod. It sounded highly confusing for me, let alone a child of his age.

His eyes were so much like Booth's and I felt as though I was looking straight into that of Booth's. Parker was so much like his father, he had even caught his smile. The smile which I wanted to see again. I felt tears spring to my eyes and willed them away.

Why was I so damn emotional these days?

Parker through a big grin at me, that quickly turned into a frown. I quickly tried to remember if he had asked me a question, but came up blank.

"What's up? You alright?"

He caught my eyes and stared straight at me.

"You miss my daddy too. Don't you?"

I was at a loss for words, it seemed that Booth had passed on the I-can-always-tell-what-is-going-on-inside gene. All I could do was confirm Parker's suspicion.

"Yeah, Parker. I miss your daddy very much"

Parker suddenly started crying and I was stuck to my place. I was horrible with kids, they never seemed to like me very much and I certainly didn't know how to comfort them.

Parker turned towards me and his face was tear-stained. Red and blotchy. He got up and sat right next to me, leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"My daddy loves you very much" I covered my mouth, to prevent a sob coming from my mouth.

How old was this boy? 5? He certainly didn't act it. He was so sure of himself. He knew exactly what to say. He gave me a smile and went back to his toys. I suddenly had the urge to hug the young boy. So I did exactly that. He then surprised me further.

"Dr Bones? Can I ask you something?"

I pulled back from the hug, but kept in hands length.

"Yeah, of course you can Parker, anytime."

"Do you think Daddy's going to come back?"

I had asked myself the exact same question since he had first left my apartment. I had faith, Booth would come back. I had to believe that.

"Don't you worry about that, Parker. Your daddy will come back to you"

Parker seemed so accept that answer and he went back to his toys. I took this time to make my exit. I went out and said goodbye to Rebecca and thanked her. As I was walking towards the door I looked through to Parker's room to say goodbye, but what I saw brought tears to my eyes once again.

Parker was kneeling on the floor, hands together, just like Booth when he was praying

"Please God, let my daddy come back..."

I wiped the tears away and entered the room, hugging Parker good-bye and I then whispered in his ear.

"He'll come back Parker, he'll come back."

I just hoped I was right.

**

* * *

**

**Now's the part where I beg of those reviews... Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Sorry!! Exams are totally killing me. I have done three now, only two to go. So I'll hopefully post a little faster :)**

**Okay, we're skipping ahead a few months here. It's now Four months since Booth has gone, we'll have a flashback in this chapter, just to see what has happened the past few months. The present is written in nobody's POV. Instead, it's kind of a general look. Prepare for a big cliffy. I know most people want a Booth POV chapter... and you'll get it soon. A few things have to happen before that time, you'll get it when we're up to it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Present

It had been four months since Booth had disappeared from Brennan's life. She had managed to move on, putting herself entirely in her work, neglecting herself.

After her visit with Parker, she had decided to be strong. She was an independent woman, who didn't need any man to make herself. There may be a dull ache in her stomach that lives with her but she would make it through, after all there was only two months left.

She just hoped he was okay.

**Cullen's POV  
**

_The door slammed to my office and I looked up in shock. I was surprised to see Dr Brennan standing there, tears streaking her face._

_'Where is he?' she yelled with force at me._

_'Dr Brennan, that information is classified, Agent Boo...'_

_'I don't give a damn if it's classified, I want to know where the hell he is now!' She started to pace, side to side._

_'I'm sorry, Dr Brennan' I said with all the sincerity I could muster._

_'You're not sorry! How could you send him away? How can you feel at ease with yourself when you did that?!'_

_I had never seen the doctor so angry. When she was upset, it was Booth that would calm her down. I hadn't realised the connection these two people had with each other. I relented, she could know some details._

_'Agent Booth has been given a mission in Mexico. He will be back soon, could you shut the door on your way out please?'_

_'You don't give a damn!! Do You? I've lost the other half of me and you sit behind that bloody desk like you don't even care. How can you live with yourself? How do you sleep at night knowing that one little boy might not have a father tomorrow?'_

_I stayed silent._

_'Don't have anything to say for yourself do you?!' She shook her head violently._

_'He will be fine, he is good at his job.'_

_She seemed to calm a bit. She finally sat down._

_'Why would Mexico need an American FBI Agent? I don't get it. You could have chosen anyone.'_

_'No, Dr Brennan. Agent Booth is not using his FBI skills' I sighed, knowing I had just spilt a major secret. She stood up abruptly, the chair falling to the ground with the force of her action. I quickly stood and made my way to the other side of my desk and put my arm on her shoulder._

_'I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. I really am truly sorry.'_

_She seemed to struggle with her words, opening and closing her mouth several times. Then without warning she pushed me away._

_'How dare you! How dare you put him back into that world? You let them put him back to being a sniper? Didn't You?'_

_'I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry'_

_'Oh Stop It!! Everyone has a choice, everything we do in this life is a choice. I can't believe you would do that.'_

_'He's good at it, Booth is a big boy, you're just his partner. He's fine. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, please leave Dr Brennan'_

_'You Bastard...'_

_I didn't see her arm rise or see it my his face, but I felt it. She had slapped me, hard on my cheek._

_She was angry. Damn angry, her eyes were staring me down and I forced myself to sit down in my chair._

_'Don't you ever, ever tell me to stop caring about Booth. I'm not just his partner. I'm his girlfriend. I hope you can live with yourself.'_

_She turned and fled my office, slamming the door hard on her exit. I lifted my hand and felt my cheek._

_His girlfriend? Had that really happened?_

Present

Thinking back to the incident with Cullen, Brennan didn't regret what she had done. What he had done to Booth was in-explainable and downright mean.

The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek had given her small sense of comfort. She believed he deserved everything he got for taking away Booth from Parker, but most of all her.

It was a cool Sunday afternoon. The wind blew outside and the gentle sound of rain on her roof was a calming influence as Brennan continued to write her book. Nobody could disturb her here, it was that place where there was the most comfort, in the hardest of times.

Anthropology was Brennan's favourite thing to do. It was her job, her way of making the world a better place.

It was very rare to see anyone else at the lab on a Sunday. Some people came to pick up paperwork, or just to cure boredom, but usually it was deadly quiet.

Brennan heard a faint click, signalling someone entering the lab.

Brennan gazed out past her door and saw Angela making her way towards the door. she plastered the fake smile she had been accustomed to lately and relaxed into her chair.

'Hey there sweetie, How are you today?'

'I'm Good Ange'

'So what did you have for lunch?'

'Oh, just some pie from the diner' She hadn't.

'Oh Okay' Angela stared at her, realising she was lying, but let it drop knowing she was in pain.

'I'm going to go home Ange, I'll see you tomorrow' She smiled at Angela, gave her a quick hug and made her way out of the lab.

Brennan got into her car and made her way onto the highway. Her eyes went blurry, and her chest started to feel heavy and as she stopped at a red light she felt a sharp pain in her chest. A horn sounded behind her car and she looked up to see a green light, she put her foot down on the accelerator and made her way through the intersection.

A loud, piercing scream went through the air as a truck crashed into Brennan's car.

The car rolled over and over, resting upside down against a tree.

Everyone was in shock, and people started to run towards the car to see if they could help. A siren was getting louder and louder and the police came from another direction.

Then a loud bang sounded and the car was ignited with flames.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh!! Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter... I think I'm on a mean streak at the moment with Cliffy's lol. This story wont be too much longer, around twenty chapters I reckon... Enjoy!**

**Angela POV  
**

**

* * *

**I knew that truck was going to hit her, I knew it the second they entered that intersection. Yet, I couldn't do anything. I felt my feet moving but everything felt like it was going so slow. Then the flames. Oh those flames would be etched into my mind, that nearby car had been so close to Brennan's. The truck had hit two other cars as well as Brennan's. All I could think about was getting her out. I ran towards her car and thankfully one door was slightly open.

I heard coughing. That had to be her? Right? She has to be fine. I recognised someone behind me trying to drag me back, and then I saw a young man. Hoodie that covered his head and streaks of Brown hair covering his eyes. A tattoo seeping down past his short shirt. I let myself be dragged back and I watched as this unknown man pulled Brennan out of the car.

She fell limp in his arms and I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. Everything had to be okay. She couldn't be gone.

People started to crowd around and paramedics finally made it to her and lifted her straight into the ambulance, rattling off many medical terms in the process. I tried to find my voice and thank the young man, who had clearly saved Brennan's life in some way, but I couldn't see him anywhere, he had vanished. I shrugged and couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a complete mess.

As well as the three cars and the truck, many others had been around and had somehow got into the crash. I looked to the truck and saw the driver. He seemed to be completely dazed, police surrounding him. Everything was a complete mess. I needed to get to the hospital. I nodded to myself and tried to think positively. At least she had gotten out of the car.

I ran in the opposite direction and was so focused on getting to the hospital that I didn't even turn around when I heard another loud bang, which must have been Brennan's car.

When I arrived at the hospital, I realised I had no idea where I was going. I found a nurse and got her attention asking if she knew where Brennan was.

"Are you a family member of Dr Brennan?"

"I'm her best friend, she doesn't have any family."

The nurse seemed to consider this for a moment.

"No husband?"

"She has a... uh..." I thought to myself, was Booth really Brennan's boyfriend? I didn't know if they were like that. I couldn't dare imagine Brennan calling Booth her boyfriend.

"...he isn't here" I finsihed, deciding not to even try to give him a name.

The nurse seemed to nod in understanding and gave me directions to the waiting room.

"I need to see her."

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Montenegro..." I finished.

She smiled slightly "You can see your friend very soon, please make your way to the waiting room. I will come and get you."

I sighed and made my way to the waiting room. She'd be alright. She'd be alright.

* * *

It wasn't until another five hours later that a doctor finally came and told me about Brennan's condition. I had had nurses come and tell me she was doing fine every now and then, trying to be comforting. It wasn't working anymore. I stood abruptly, causing Hodgins, who had arrived a few hours ago after I had called him, to jump in surprise.

A Dr Sampson stood in front of me and rattled off medical jargon. Brennan would be proud. I raised an eyebrow and he stopped talking. He thought for a moment and then continued in 'human talk' as I like to say.

"Dr Brennan has broken three ribs, and has broken her right ankle and left leg. She has some bleeding in her abdomen which we were able to fix. Her sternum was fractued which means she needed to have another surgery to repair it. Also, she has a pretty bad concussion but the MRI came out clear."

I just stared at him, trying to figure out how much of this was good and what was bad. He seemed to not be able to keep still. Moving from one foot to another and I knew he was missing something.

"And? Dr Sampson what is wrong with my friend?"

He looked me in the eye and gave me a sad smile.

"The anaesthesia should have worn off by now and Dr Brennan should have woken up. Unfortunately that is not that case. We will be monitoring her closely for the next few hours. It is possible that she..."

"Won't wake up?" I supplied when he had stopped mid-sentence. He nodded in confirmation and sent me his well wishes before heading down the corridor.

"She'll wake up" I heard Hodgins say.

I sat back down and took a long, deep, shuddering breath. I turned in Hodgins embrace and put my head on his shoulder.

"How much does she have to go through?" I mumbled before letting some tears fall.

* * *

You have to wonder why hospitals get such uncomfortable seats. You'd think that waiting for a loved one who could die was enough pain to go through but instead they made you sit on chairs that were so uncomfortable that you had to get up and walk around for a while every single hour.

I had been sitting in Brennan's room for over 5 hours now. She still hasn't woken up. So many thoughts were going through my head. What was going to happen if she didn't make it? Booth would come back and then she wouldn't be there. If she did die he wouldn't be able to attend the funeral.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts of her dying.

"Stay positive, Stay positive." I whispered to myself in a quite chant, hoping that everything would be alright.

"Miss Montenegro?" I looked up to the door and saw a young police officer, couldn't even be 25.

"Yes?" I said back, looking back to Brennan and motioning for him to go outside. I followed him out, smiling slighty at Hodgins in the corner asleep. It was only five in the morning, way too early for a police officer to be here.

"What can I do for you Officer? A bit early isn't it?" He seemed to agree, and sat down on the nearest chair. I lowered myself into a chair as well and waited for him to say something.

"I'm Constable Davis, and unfortunately I have some bad news, that couldn't wait until the morning"

I sat upright at this, wondering what in the world could make this say any worse.

"What's happened?"

"I was told to go and see Dr Brennan, and then found out that she was in here, so I'm telling you instead. I should hope you will pass on the message when she wakes up" I agreed quickly

"Has something happened?"

"I have some news regarding a Parker Booth?"

I gasped, I wasn't expecting anything regarding him. I knew the little boy was heartbroken by the absence of his father from Brennan, when she had talked to me. I sat there, trying to figure out why this would have anything to do with Brennan. Shouldn't they be contacting Rebecca?

"Is he alright?"

The officer quickly shook his head.

"There was an accident across town, there were no survivors"

* * *

**Mwahaha... Another cliffy... Don't kill me! Review :)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! Absolutely amazing reviews guys! The response for the last chapter was totally overwhelming even if half of you wanted to kill me. This chapter is not going to start where the last one left off... but you'll figure out what happened to Parker in it.**

**By the way, the man that got Brennan out of the car was unfortunately not Booth... he's still in Mexico. But could it be someone else? Or could it just be a random stranger that I just wanted to put in? Keep reading to find out :)**

**I know this idea for this chapter is from a Grey's Anatomy Episode and it also happened in a local soap here in Australia. I don't mean to take the idea completely - The way both shows did it was perfect for what they were trying to do and I just think that it fits so well at the moment in my story. After all, we never got to see Brennan's mother in the show... and technically I know you won't get to here either, but you can all use your imagination and my writing and I hope it works out :)**

**Give Me your feedback on if you think it was a good idea. Even if you think it wasn't I'd love to hear it, helps me improve... Enjoy! Now I've finished this incredibly long authors note... it's over to the story...**

* * *

Brennan POV

It's like I was flying, scientifically impossible I know, but I literally felt like I was flying. I didn't have one care in the world and everything felt so free. Sometimes you think that everything is just perfect, nothing could make this perfect moment go away. Of course, that's not true, somehow, something will take that flying feeling away but right now? Everything was perfect.

I looked around at this beautiful house, that I could never remember actually living in. I looked around at the photos located on the wall opposite me. A little girl smiled back at me and I found myself peering closer. It was me. That child was me. I stopped and turned around.

"Do I live here?"

A voice from behind me replied and I could never even imagine who it would be.

"You used to, darling"

"Mom?"

She nodded and I fell into her embrace. How could I be seeing my mother? Talking to her, touching her, hugging her, how was that possible? Unless...

"Am I dead mom?

She put her two hands on either side of my face and looked straight into my eyes.

"Only if you want to be"

I pulled away.

"What do you mean - 'If I want to be'?"

"This is your life, Tempy, how you choose is completely up to you."

"I want to be here with you" I stated, sure of myself.

"Do you? Remember Booth?"

Booth... How could I forget him? I knew I hadn't heard from him in so many months. I was hurt, but here I didn't. Why was I here? What had happened?

"How did I get here?"

"You had an accident, big truck. Listen, Booth's alive."

I took a deep breath.

"That's good. He'll be alright without me." I smiled at my choice. I was sure this is what I wanted to do now.

"But can you last without him?"

Then she disappeared. I looked around and couldn't see anybody.

I could last without him, hell, I'd done that most of my life. I didn't need some macho, tough guy to be me. I didn't need him, definitely not.

I was now in a small child's room, which I had just realised was mine. My toys from my young childhood filled my room and I was left with a sense of sadness. When had all of this gone away? Why? It wasn't anyones fault, it was just how it had to be.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see my mother again, she gave a gentle smile and I returned it.

"I need to show you something, come with me"

I shrugged and followed her, suddenly we weren't in the house anymore. We were in a hospital. We were in a hospital room. I looked down at the bed and I saw it was me. I looked bloody horrible. I looked to the side of the bed, and saw Angela next to me on my bed.

"How about her Tempy? How is she going to handle it?"

I had a sudden rush of anger.

"Why does that matter? I want to stay with you, that should be all that matters. I want to stay here. I died, I'm dead. I want to stay dead, I'm sick of life sucking so much. I'm done, it's over. I'm free of life. I don't want you to leave me again."

She smiled to me and wiped away some of the tears that were rolling down my face.

"You always think people are leaving you. If you stay here, with me. You leave them." She pointed to Angela to emphasise her point. I felt something touch my hand and I looked down, there was nothing there, yet I could feel something or someone grabbing it. I looked towards my bed and realised that Angela had grabbed my hand.

"Come back Sweetie, I need you to come back. I know there is all this really cool stuff up there, and maybe people that you have wanted to see for ages, but you need to come back. I need you. Booth needs you. Parker needs you. Rebecca died sweetie. You have to come back for him. Please Brennan."

Angela started crying loudly and I saw Hodgins come and pull her away, I turned to talk to mom, but she was nowhere to be found. I had never felt so alone in my life. Maybe staying here wasn't the right option...

* * *

"Is it true?" We were back in the house again, and I was again in another room.

"Rebecca died, it was very unfortunate. She didn't have a choice to go back sweetie. You're lucky. You have a choice."

"I want to stay here"

She walked towards me and grabbed my hands.

"How can you say that? I know this sounds stupid, I'd love you to stay here with me sweetie, but you still have a life to live. Your life is not over. Are you sure you want to stay here? Leave all those people?"

I thought about it once again, and slowly nodded. This is what I wanted, everyone would be okay, they would move on to bigger and better things. Angela and Hodgins would marry and have little children and Booth would find the girl of his dreams that could give him everything that he ever wanted. It would be okay.

"You always were a stubborn child. This decision isn't something you can take back, Tempy. I know you aren't completely sure. You don't have much time left, you need to decide, for sure. You can't change your mind"

She disappeared again and I sat on the nearby couch. I let out a calming breath and images of Parker crying came into my mind. That boy didn't deserve this, what had he ever done to anyone to deserve both parents leaving in a matter of months? He didn't need me, I could not offer him anything that anyone else couldn't. He would be fine without me.

Angela was such a strong woman, she had stuck by me for so long, she's such a fun-loving character and although seeing her so upset over me made me feel like I should come back, I didn't need to. She had Hodgins, this great guy that would do anything for her. She'd be just fine.

Booth. Oh how I love that man, I knew I needed that man. He didn't need me though, he'd come back from this mission and be one of the strongest characters I know. He would be okay. He'd be this great father that Parker would love. He'd be alright without me. He needed to find a woman that could give him the white picket fence lifestyle. I couldn't do that.

I saw my mother come next to me.

"One last trip, Tempy. Then it's time for your decision."

* * *

We were back in my hospital room. It was so weird to look at myself, asleep and looking so bad. I again looked all around the room and only recognised Hodgins in the room. He had a sad look on his face. he quickly stood and pushed the door open.

Parker. The little boy looked healthy, not a scratch on him, but he looked so dull. That look that all children had, seeing the world in a different way to an adult was so calming. Everything was so exciting for them. Every new experience, every smell, every taste. It was new. Parker allowed himself to be picked up and Hodgins put him onto my bed.

He sat there staring at me. I walked towards the door and looked outside. A police officer was talking to Angela.

"We have allowed this, even though it's against regulations. Dr Brennan was the next contact available for the child. So if she wakes up, he can stay with her. If not, I'm sorry, but unless you go to court and get permission to take him, Parker will have to be placed into foster care."

I turned back to Parker. He was staring at the wall behind my bed. No movement. Just staring. He was lifeless. I was used to the energetic Parker, the happy child that would hug and laugh all the time. Life was so unfair.

Then his eyes switched from the wall to my lifeless body. He started to sob. Just like Angela I felt his hand touch mine and I listened to him as he spoke.

"You should come back Dr Bones. Mummy died. You're the only mummy I have left. You should come back"

Those words broke my heart.

**

* * *

**

**What will Brennan decide...?? :D**

**Now, you can all take your death threats away now... I didn't kill Parker... I mean seriously? I'm not that mean :)**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**The long and awaited Booth POV Chapter... I hope this proves to be worth the wait... if not... I sincerely apologise **

**Hope You enjoy... Btw, I have decided to set this after 'The Girl In the Gator' therefore Booth had killed 49 people, not including Epps, because he didn't kill him. No other deaths on the show after that episode are being counted in Booth's death-count.**

**Btw, Drew did die along with Rebecca unfortunately. I didn't address that in previous chapters and thought I should.**

* * *

Booth POV

60. I had taken the lives of 60 people. Who does that? Who could possibly like who they are after they have killed 60 people? Human beings with familes. Granted, they may have only themselves to blame, but I was leaving children without fathers, parents without sons, aunties without nephews. They say all is fair in love and war. It's not. Not by a long shot.

I had killed 11 people off the list of 20, I had 9 to go. Nine people to kill before I could get out of here. Did I really want to do that though? Did I want to go back to Brennan and Bones? Could I look my own son in the eye and tell him that daddy hadn't done anything wrong? Of course I bloody couldn't. These were lives I was taking. It just wan't right.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in Mexico, the sun was piercing into my back as I set up my sniper rifle on top of the building. Sweat dripped off my neck and I wiped my forehead with the back of my left hand.

I dropped to my stomach and positioned myself correctly to take the shot.

Guillermo Amani was my next big target. One of the bigger ones on the list. He was a bad guy, as Parker would say. Murder was only one of his illegal actions, and taking his life would only make the world a better place.

Guillermo had a family, two sons, a daughter and a beautiful wife. She reminded me of Brennan. So sure of herself, in the past two days as I had been watching the family, I had seen her take care of all three children so well. The youngest boy loved his father, you could see it on his face that he admired his father and looked up to him and immediately wanted his attention as soon as he entered the room. The other son was much quieter, he didn't seem to be at all interested in the family and I wondered if he knew what his father's 'real' day job was. The daughter was a spitting image of her mother, beautiful long brown hair, put into ponytails. Guillermo doted on her, and I had frequently heard him call her a little angel.

This was a normal family who probably had their fair amount of problems, but which family didn't? This was what I wanted to have, a loving wife, a few beautiful kids. Guillermo didn't even look like one of the 'bad guys.' He looked normal. I took a long, deep calming breath and squinted into the scope of my sniper rifle, easily finding aim on Guillermo.

As I took the shot pictures of Parker and Brennan filtered through my mind, and as I watched Guillermo fall to the ground a tear slid down my face. This wasn't right.

* * *

I notified my 'boss' and he congratulated me. I didn't want to hear it. How can he congratulate me on killing someone. I had just ruined a family's life, yet he just didn't seem to care. I suddenly wished Brennan was here. To throw her arms around me and whisper that it was going to be alright.

Again, I wondered how she was doing. Was she healthy? Keeping out of trouble? I had tried to avoid thinking of her for the last 4 months, but it just wouldn't work. She was on my mind all the time. Every time I pulled that trigger and another target went down I thought of her. She was going to hate me when I returned. I was going to Hell.

I looked around the dirty, disgusting house that I called home. It didn't look fit for bloody mice. Mould was growing up the walls and the floor was a grey that was gradually turning to a green.

It was disgusting. This job was disgusting. Life was digusting. I turned over in my makeshift bed and forced my eyes to close, but I woke a few minutes later when I heard my phone vibrate on the nearby table.

Groggily, I stood and made my way over to it. Who would be calling me?

'Hello?' I said

'Booth, it's me.' I couldn't believe my ears.

'Angela?! Is that you?'

'Geez Booth, you don't have to yell. Yeah it's Angela'

'How did you get this number?'

'Cullen gave it to me, how are you doing?'

I ignored her question about how I was doing, it just didn't need to be known

'Cullen? How'd you get it out of him?'

'How do you think?' She said back, and images of Angela attacking Cullen came into my mind and I managed a short laugh.

'So, why the call?'

'First of all, you need to promise me you won't freak out. Okay?'

'Why would I freak out?'

'Just promise me Booth.'

I was confused, this call was really weird. How Angela convinced Cullen to even give her my number was a complete mystery. Remembering I was on the phone I quickly assured her.

'Yeah Ange, I wont freak out.'

'Okay, Booth. There was a big accident, and Brennan was seriously injured. She hasn't woken up yet.' I was stunned to silence. My Bones, seriously injured, hasn't woken up.

'There's more Booth, it's worse.'

I let out a shaky breath, and wondered what could be worse than that.

'Rebecca and Drew died, Parker's in foster care. I'm so sorry Booth. You need to come home now.'

I dropped the phone and sunk to my knees, covering my head with my hands. My two most precious people in the world, in complete danger.

I think the world hates me.

It was time to go home.

**

* * *

**

Will he be allowed home?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay... here we go, we have Brennan deciding if she wants to live or not, we have Parker in foster care and Booth fighting to come back. What's gonna happen...? Well start reading!!  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Brennan POV

I had watched Parker being taken away, fighting against the women, screaming for his mum and his dad. It was completely and utterly heartbreaking. What had he done to deserve this?

'Sweetie... it's time. You need to decide are you going to stay? Or are you going back there?' I looked at my mother's face as she gestured towards the room.

'I don't know, I want to stay here but I just don't know' Mom came up to me and embraced me, pulling me against her chest as I cried.

We stood there embracing each other for many minutes, my brain trying to decide what would be the most important choice of my life. I would decide to stay and then I would think about something else and want to go back. It was so hard. My Mother pulled me out of her embrace and kept me an arms distance away and looked straight at me.

'Go sweetie, Go back. Live your life like you have never lived life before. I know you, I know that your mind right now is weighing up all the pros and cons, and I get it. You're a scientist, you think logically for everything, but sweetie this is a decision you have to make from here.' She placed her hand over my chest right where my heart lay.

'Parker is only five years old. He's just lost his mother, you need to be that person. I know you don't want to and think it's way out of your reach but you love that little boy, you need to protect him. You can't make him into a distrusting person sweetie. He doesn't deserve that.'

I looked at her, taking her all in. I was about to talk when she put up her hand in protest and continued.

'Angela is a wonderful person Brennan. She believes in true love. She believes in you and Booth. She believes that everything happens for a reason. You can't change that. You dying, will change her forever, she'll never be the same person again. She won't be that person that you know and love.'

'Finally, sweetie, Booth is your true and only love. You can't leave him alone. He is such a remarkable person, he won't come back from this. He needs you. He needs you, that one and only person who makes his heart leap. You can't let him lose you, you just can't. So sweetie, I want you to go back. Those people in there love you. They will always love you. You need to go back.'

I let the tears fall and wondered how my life had come to this. Why was I choosing between living and dying? How many people in their life time had the choice of when they were to die? This was my chance, this was my chance to make my life the best it can be. This was my chance and I was not letting it slip past. Not this time.

I smiled to my mother and I knew she had always known what my choice would be. She was my mother, the one person in the world who knew exactly what my feelings were.

'I love you mom' I buried my head into her shoulder and cried. She pushed me off her chest and placed her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look into her eyes.

'You are the most beautiful, intelligent human being, my daughter. I would never leave you'I nodded and she let her hands fall to her sides.

'Goodbye Mom' She gave a short laugh.

'It's never goodbye sweetie, it's until we meet again.'

Again I nodded and I looked to my right where an almost blinding light was shining towards me.

I pulled my mom into a final, last hug. Gave her one last smile and walked towards the light. Before I went I turned around to hear my mother whisper.

'I love you, my Temp.'

* * *

Booth POV

I had gradually found my bearing again and picked the phone up again and had bid Angela a farewell, promising I would try to get home as soon as possible. There were still two months left before I had technically finished my mission, but I wanted to go home now. I needed to go home now.

My thoughts drifted to my Bones sitting in a hospital room, alone and unconscious. The thoughts made me feel nauseous and I found my self running to the bathroom.

I eventually stood up from the cold floor of the miniscule bathroom and went and opened my small bag. I pulled two photos out. One of Parker and one of Brennan. They both looked so happy and I knew this was what my life would be now. I was done with the shooting. I was not going to be responsible for destroying people's lives anymore. My life was with Parker and Bones. They were my family.

I opened my phone, dialling the number of my 'boss' and waited for his voice to answer. It wasn't long until I heard his rough voice ad I quickly told him of what was going on.

'So? Look Agent Booth, I don't care if your whole family is bloody dead. Okay? You have to get the job done before we are letting you go home. You are on orders from the FBI Headquarters, which are not changing alright? So get off the phone, get some sleep and go and get the next one tomorrow morning. The quicker you get your bloody job done the quicker you can go home to your precious loved ones.'

I was left with the dial tone and angrily I closed my phone. This wasn't happening. I was not staying in this stupid place for another two months. I was going home and didn't care what he said.

I went through my received calls and instantly recognized Angela's number and clicked the call button. It was all up to Angela now.

'Hey there! You've reached the answering machine of Angela. If you would like me to call you back you better leave a message after the beep!'

'It's Booth Angela, I need you to convince Cullen to get the FBI to take the orders off. Okay? I want to come home. It's time'

I hung up, and returned to my bed and sat down. I looked at my future family and felt tears spring to my eyes. I shook my head vigorously and forced myself to think positively. Everything would be okay. It would be alright.

* * *

**Okay, so what do ya think? Like it or loathe it I'd love your opinions. Brennan has chosen the land of the living (Yay!) And Booth wants to come home, but will Angela be able to convince the FBI? All in the next Chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Chapter fourteen... and it's time for everything to start looking up don't ya reckon? I do**

**I'm gonna be swapping from different people's POV's a bit here. Hope it's not too confusing! - A bit of a longer chapter this time.  
**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Brennan POV

I heard people talking, yet I couldn't make out who they were. They were talking in hushed tones and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to open my eyes, but they were very heavy. I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks. Why were people in my bedroom?

I moved my hands and felt what I was lying on. It was then that I realized that I was not in my bedroom at home. The blanket I felt was not my comfortable, soft one on my bed. I forced my eyes open and all I could see was a white wall. Then the smell hit me, it was that horrible disinfectant smell that could only mean I was in one place. Hospital.

I turned my head and looked to the side of my room and smiled. Angela was asleep in Hodgins lap. Hodgins looked up and gave me a huge grin, and managed to move so he could get out of the chair.

"Dr Brennan! Welcome back." I gave him a nod and looked to the other side of the room. Where was Booth? Shouldn't he be here?

I forced myself up in bed, but immediately stopped with the huge rush of pain that I felt all over my body. My loud yelp of suprise awoke Angela and she ran over to my bed and gave me a hug. Again I yelped, and she quickly apologised and told Hodgins to go and find a doctor.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetie, you gave us all a big scare"

"Where's Booth?"

"Booth? He's still not here sweetie, don't you remember what happened?"

"No..." I stared at her, and tried to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, it all came back to me in a rush. Booth leaving, the anxiety attacks, the car accident. I started to struggle for a breath, my lungs seemed to shut down. I gasped for breath as doctors came in and put oxygen masks over my nose and mouth giving me some much needed air supply to my lungs.

I took a few calming breaths and listened as the doctor outlined my injuries. I didn't hear most of it, I was struggling to distinguish what had, and what hadn't happened. Was I just dreaming that I had seen my mother? I couldn't be sure. He said I would be in hospital for a few weeks and that I should get some rest. Angela made her way over to me as he left

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm good, Ange. It's okay I remember everything now."

"Good, because I need you to think about something"

'Listen Bren, there was an accident while you were unconscious" I suddenly felt like I had already known this and I blurted it out before I knew what was happening.

"Rebecca died, didn't she?"

Angela's eyebrows raised and she looked at me quizically "Yeah, uh... how?... how did you know that?"

"Nevermind Ange, nevermind."

I smiled to myself and quickly told Angela to go and get whoever it was I needed to speak to about Parker. She ran out of the room and I let my thoughts wander to Booth. I finally realized what I needed to do. I had to be Parker's mother now. What my mother said was exactly right, I may not be his mother. I may not have done it before, but I was going to do it because when Booth came back and when he saw that his family was okay, that charming smile that I would see grace his beautiful face, would be worth it.

It wasn't too long until all the plans were in place, Parker was to be brought straight over here and I was allowed to sign him into my care with Angela and Hodgins as secondary carers. I had never been so excited in my life. The near-death experience had given me a new and fresh outlook. I was going to live life to the fullest and there was nothing that was going to bring me down.

I heard a familiar laugh and turned towards the door to see Parker running through the door with Ange not far behind. I grinned at him and he jumped up on the bed and leant down to give me a big hug.

I ignored the pain because this hug was worth it. I heard him crawl up my body further and then whisper in my ear.

"I Love you Dr Bones" He leant back and gave me that great Booth smile that I loved and he sat at the end of the bed and continued to tell me everything about what had happened.

I listened to him intently and when he told me about Rebecca I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. Telling him it would be okay, I would take care of him. Booth would be back soon, and life would be completely and utterly amazing.

* * *

Angela POV

I quickly slipped out of Brennan's room. As soon as I saw her attention turn to Parker and nothing else, she seemed so much happier. That glow was back on her skin her eyes had lifted and were bright and bold. Despite the pain that she was obviously feeling she still was smiling more than I had ever seen her. I shook my head, it's amazing what a near-death experience could do to a person.

I had already told Hodgins what was going on, so I made my way to the FBI headquarters, on a mission. This time I wasn't going to be failing.

I made my way through the building and straight to Cullen's office. He looked shocked to see me and seemed to move backwards in his chair, which was a reaction from our last meeting I assumed.

"Miss Montenegro, how may I help you this time"

"Booth needs to come back, now. I'm not taking no for an answer"

"You know I can't take those orders back, look I let you have the phone call. I shouldn't have even done that, so please just leave. It's only a few months now."

"No, I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Miss Montenegro... I'm not going to ch..."

"You listen here, I don't care if your Booth's boss, Brennan's boss, hell, I wouldn't even care if you were my boss! You are going to get on that damn phone right now and tell whatever person you need to, to get Booth back here right now!"

He seemed to be getting rather angry and I turned and shut the door behind me, not caring about the looks from the other agents.

"I do not respond to being yelled at Miss Montenegro. Leave now." He pointed to the door for extra emphasis. I knew this was my last chance.

"Just hear me out, can you do that? I wont even yell. Promise" I said in the calmest voice I could muster at this particular point in time. He gestured with his hands for me to continue.

"I know you probably aren't one to admit that you are with the whole true love thing. All you agents are all tough and macho and don't care about people's innermost feelings, but I do. I'm one of the most loved-up people you will ever meet. I believe in that one moment when two people look at each other, and everything around them disappears because they are so in sync with each other that they just do not notice. In case you haven't noticed, that's Booth and Brennan. I know Brennan isn't one to show her feelings that much but believe me, if you were her best friend you'd realise the difference that has happened to her for the last few months. All I'm asking is that you take the order back, Booth didn't do anything bad, in fact he has solved more murders than anyone in this whole building, so why do you continue to punish him?"

I stopped to take a breath and put my hand up to stop Cullen's attempt to talk.

"I know you've met Parker, the beautiful little boy who thinks the worst thing that can happen in life is missing out on his favourite cartoon or getting denied a toy, so you'll understand when I say he needs his dad. He just lot his mum, yet he's being so strong. He is sitting in hospital with Brennan acting like his father. Booth would be so proud of him. That boy? He needs his father, because when he goes to sleep one night and realises that his mummy is never going to be kissing him on the cheek again? He's going to need his father. So please, look inside your heart, and bring him home. Bring him home to his family."

I finished with a deep breath, and I knew immediately that I had touched the cold-hard exterior of the boss of the FBI. He gave me a curt nod and picked up the phone and after only a few minutes he said the words that I had been dying to hear for so long.

"It's the director of the FBI here, I need to tell you that we need Agent Booth back here. It's time he came home."

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my whole face.

* * *

Booth POV

I couldn't believe my ears when I got the call from Angela

"It's Angela, You're coming home!!"

"What? Now?"

"Of course Booth, didn't think I wouldn't get you out of there did you?" I just smiled and quickly started gathering my stuff together.

"So do I have to book a plane or what?"

"It's all booked, just get to the central airport and quick, the mexican people aren't too happy about this."

"I'm on my way out Ange. Thank you so much"

"My pleasure, seeya soon."

"Wait, Ange. How's Brennan? Parker?"

"You can see for yourself when you get back"

"So Bones..ah...she isn't awake yet?"

"Booth, get on that plane. You can see for yourself when you get here."

I hung up and made my way to the airport as fast as I could. I found myself believing that Brennan was awake. Angela sounded so much happier, which gave me the impression that everything was going to be okay. All I had to do was get back home.

I ran through the airport and only just managed to get on the plane in time. I got comfortable in my seat, closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Brennan and Parker.

It'd been so long since I had seen them both and I just couldn't wait to see their faces, their smiles, but most of all hear their laughs. I just knew Brennan was okay and I was sure that Parker was okay too. I could just feel it all through my body. I knew they were okay, and I couldn't believe that finally, everything was looking up.

* * *

Brennan POV

I smiled down at Parker as he slept quietly with me, in the small hospital bed. I let my hand stroke his hair and I leant down to kiss the top of his head. I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable to have him lying down with me. Maybe we would be okay until Booth came back. I was sure I would have a lot of help, especially from Angela.

I stopped and looked around, finally noticing the absence of Angela. I looked at Hodgins quizzically and he just shrugged. I was about to ask him about what was going on when Angela came through my hospital room door.

She smiled at me and went and sat on Hodgins' lap.

"What's going on Ange?" I asked trying to keep my voice relatively quiet.

"Nothing sweetie, sorry went downstairs to get some food. Came back to ask Parker if he wants any but it seems he is otherwise occupied"

I nodded and took her answer and looked down towards Parker again and wished that Booth was there.

"Hey Sweetie, you should probably get some rest, I'll take Parker down to get some food I bet he's starving"

I nodded at her and gently shook Parker to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave me a gorgeous, groggy smile.

"Hi Dr Bones"

"Hey Parker, you hungry? Angela's going to get some food and sh..."

"Im starving!" He quickly jumped off the bed and ran over towards Angela grabbing her hand and walked out with her.

I took a long, deep breath and closed my eyes, it wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

So, what do you reckon? I've gave you a bit of fluff! Looks like Angela isn't telling anyone about Booth, keeping it a secret! Review :D

**--  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry guys,** **Schools started again so I had to make that first priority, despite me definitely preferring writing Bones Fanfcs instead of completing Pythagoras Theorem. Anyway, I do apologise and hope all the lurkers around can give me a review. :)**

**Okay... here we go. Nearing the end here, ladies and gents. For all you people who wanted the fluff... well here it is :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The rain lightly hit the walls of Brennan's hospital room as she sat in the chair next to the window. The nurse had delicately and slowly as possible moved her from her bed. The injuries Brennan has sustained from the crash were pretty serious, and it would take weeks for her to recover fully.

The fracture of the sternum was a rare injury and was also very painful. It usually meant there was an underlying cardio condition, but in Brennan's case there wasn't. She was very lucky. Therefore plenty of rest would see the injury taken care of.

The breaks on her right ankle and left leg would heal themselves in time, but since they were on opposite legs, she'd be travelling around with a lot of help and in a wheelchair.

The bleeding in her abdomen was already taken care of with the surgery she had received, she just had to take it easy for a while. The scratches, bruises and deep cut that plagued her body would also heal in time, some required stiches, others required daily bandaging and others would heal by themselves.

All these injuries would put Brennan on complete bedrest, she wouldn't be allowed to attend work, but luckily she would be allowed out of hospital in only a few days. While the injuries would make it hard to care for a energetic 5 year old, Brennan had to give it a try.

* * *

Brennan POV

I sat on the chair by the window and looked at the rain hit the glass and slowly make its journey to the bottom of the window. I hated hospitals, the smell and the complete boredom that was found in them was quite annoying. The walls were a solid white, as was the floor, roof, sheets, pillows, beds... you get my point. It was colourless. I suppose if the hospital was a bright colourful place, people wouldn't actually mind staying in them which would defeat the whole purpose of hospitals. A place where you were when you were sick, not when you wanted to see some coloured walls.

The doctor had come only this morning telling me I was going to be in a wheelchair for at least six weeks. I couldn't believe it. I had no idea how I was going to look after Parker, in a wheelchair, but I would try. Angela had given me a sympathetic grimace when she heard about the amount of time I would be off my feet.

She offered to take Parker away when the doctor came in, but I wanted him to stay. I had let Angela take him after the news, his stomach rumbling from the lack of food he had had that morning.

It was weird to be so attached to a child when you didn't even know them that well, but now I felt a connection. He was my link to Booth. A link to my boyfriend.

"Wait until Booth hears I called him that!"

I turned around when I heard people walking in my room, it was Angela and Parker and I slowly turned and tried not to show the pain that the slight action has caused.

"Hey There Parker, how you doing?" he ran over to me and stood in front of me and smiled, I returned his smile and then looked at Angela trying to figure out what was going on.

"Angie told me that I can't jump on you because you hurted yourself"

I tried to convey my thanks to Angela with a slight nod and then turned to Parker again.

"Yeah, I do have a few slight injuries that I'll need a while to recover from unfortunately Parker, you see my sternum got fractured so it hurts when I take in huge breaths so I'll..."

"What's a _sternhum_?" I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, like a five year old child would know what the sternum was. "Is it a type of humming?" he asked innocently and I tried not to laugh.

"Ah, well your sternum is the bone right here." I said using my hand to demonstrate on my body. "You have one too."

Parker immediately put his hand on his chest and repeated "Sternhum, sternhum" I started laughing and stopped soon after. The pain of laughing was even worse than taking deep breaths, my pain treatment had worn off and the dull ache remained all the time, and with every movement a sharp pain shot through my chest. I tried to smile to Parker, but he was looking at me weird already.

"What's wrong Dr Bones?"

Angela must have realised something was wrong, and she went to get a nurse who came in a few moments later.

"Ange, can you take Parker outside for a second?"

She quickly nodded and grabbed Parker's hand. After they had left the nurse asked me how the pain was and stubbornly I said not too bad. She looked at me skeptically and then shrugged.

"It's your pain doctor Brennan. Here let's get you back to bed" She helped me back into my bed and as soon as I was tucked in under the blankets she walked out.

It wasn't too long until Parker came back inside and Angela followed only seconds later.

"Sorry sweetie, he wanted to know what was going on"

"That's okay. Come sit up here Parker" I pointed to the end of the bed, staying reclined in bed. He jumped up and looked at me with those sad eyes that he knew how to use so well.

"Remember how I hurt myself Parker?" He nodded in response and I tried to figure out how to say it in terms he would understand  
"Well I'm still hurt, so I'm not going to be able to do many things for a while"

"Ah thats okay, Dr Bones. I'll take care of you!"

I smiled at him and let him crawl next to me and watched as his eyes started to droop. "You sure will Parker, but you better go with Hodgins, he's going to take you to his house so you can have a sleep in a big warm bed"

Hodgins came over and lifted Parker off the bed and carried him on his hip.

"You be alright by yourself Dr Bones?"

"Yeah, Parker, I'll be just fine. Sweet Dreams Parker." Parker gave a little wave and tucked his head into Hodgins shoulder and they headed out.

"I'll be back tomorrow sweetie, try and get some rest."

"I will Ange, take care of him."

"Don't you worry about him" she leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek and made her way out of my room.

I couldn't help but smile, everything was looking up. As soon as Booth came home. It would be perfect.

* * *

Booth POV

I don't think the reality of the whole situation had come into my mind, but as the plane came to land, everything came flooding back. I was so close to her now. So close to her and my little boy. It was only then that I started to think about how that moment would be. That moment where I would finally see her, those beautiful eyes staring back at me.

I knew she was awake, Angela has accidently let it slip in a text message. I had to contain myself to grinning, rather than jumping around as it would have looked a tad weird. Parker would be with her and I could almost imagine his little arms trying to reach all the way around me.

I'd probably cry, she'd probably cry. Although I knew I had to prepare myself. Angela has said she was in a bad shape, scratches, bruises and cuts lined her face and body. To me, she'd still look beautiful.

I quickly texted Angela, notifying her that I had landed and was ready to be picked up and nearly almost immediately I saw a small person running towards me and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. To confirm my thoughts I heard the person scream.

"Daddy!" I opened my arms and watched as he threw his arms around my neck.

"I've missed you daddy!" I kissed the side of his head.

"Oh I've missed you too Parker" I heard him start to cry and I pulled his head from my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Mummy went away, daddy." I nodded sadly

"Yeah, I know Parker. I'm really sorry"

"It's Okay Daddy, mummy will be alright."

"That's right, she'll be just fine"  
"What have you been up to?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've been hanging out with Dr Bones and Angela! It's been really fun!" the big grin returned to his face and he proceeded in telling me the smaller, but important, details of what they had been doing.

Finally I saw Angela walking up towards us and I threw her a grateful smile.

Finally, Parker finished and then yawned and gave me a sleepy mile before putting his head back onto my shoulder and shutting his eyes. I rested him on my right hip, and picked up my bag with my left hand and followed Angela to the waiting car.

I reached down and placed Parker down in the back of the car as he woke up again just slightly. I shut the door and took the chance to hug Angela who was watching.

"Thank you Angela. Thanks so much"

"Nothing to thank me for" She gave me a wink "Welcome home Booth" She jumped in the front seat of the car. I jumped in the back with Parker, and was welcomed back by Hodgins as well.

It was time to go get my Bones.

**

* * *

**

How's everyone liking Parker? Ahh so cute lol


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! The chapter you've all been waiting for... the reunion! Hope it lives up to all your standards. Don't worry I will do it by both of their POV's :D  
**

**There's one more chapter to go... kind of a finishing thing... this definately has the opportunity to have a sequel and has the opportunity to grow... so just tell me what you think..**

Once Again, sorry for the wait... I have just finished school so will post the last tomorrow or the next day...

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Booth POV

I looked at the place I called home out the window as we drove to the hospital. Parker was fast asleep next to me, which was something I was really looking forward to now that I was home; a good, long sleep. Maybe I could sleep for a whole day? I just shivered with anticipation. Four months was far too long to go without a proper good nights sleep.

I leaned against the window and looked to the front of the car, I found Angela's eyes looking back at me and I gave her a small smile. She returned it and nodded her head towards the front of the car. I strained my head to see what she was referring to and found it was the hospital. The car slowly came to a stop and I looked over at Parker, wondering if I should take him or not.

'It's alright, we'll take him tonight, come get him tomorrow'

I said a quiet thanks and leaned over to give him a kiss on his forehead

'I love you Parker' he moved in his sleep but didn't wake up and I moved the hair out of his eyes and backed out of the car.

'Thanks Angela, for everything, and you too Hodgins'

'No problem, third floor, room 3246' she winked and Hodgins nodded in agreement and then they were gone.

I took a slow breath and made my way to the front of the hospital. I stopped and looked at the tall structure. The building was the only thing that was keeping me from her, yet my feet just wouldn't seem to move as fast as my heart and brain were telling them to. I wasn't sure why and I got frustrated at myself, this was Brennan. The only other person in my life that I loved with all of my heart. I shook my head and steadied myself.

I was going through those doors and I was going to prove myself worthy of her love. She needed me and I needed her.

Forever.

* * *

Brennan POV

I watched the nurses passing the door and nodded to the same older nurse from earlier, who I now knew was Kylie, as she administered another dose of pain relief. It seemed to be a quiet night in the hospital. I had slept until close to seven o'clock and had then ate what I could of the horrible hospital food.

I was now bored, and debating whether I should turn the tv on or not. I was in a small private hospital room, so noone else was in there. I shrugged and reached for the remote which lay on the table next to me.

'What did I say about strenuous activities?!' I sighed, it was Kylie again.

'I was reaching for the television control' I said evenly.

'Yeah, sure you were'

'I was! Could you please get it for me then?'€

'Sure Dr Brennan.'

I smiled a grateful smile and was about to press the red on button when I heard her talk again.

'So how's your son doing? Must be really happy to see you awake'

'Oh! No! Parker isn't my son... he's ah, he's a friend's son.'

'Oh, okay, sorry I just thought he was yours.'

'No, not mine'

'Okay, cute kid though'

'Yeah, sure is. So is his dad' I turned in shock and covered my mouth. Had I just said that?! I tried to recover 'I mean, he's ah structured very well.'

'No offence Dr Brennan but that just sounds worse. Where's his dad?'

I grimaced, I really didn't want to be talking about this. 'He's overseas'

'Oh, poor kid. So his dad? Boyfriend? Husband?'

I looked at her skeptically, how had she known I was even with Booth? I was going to say no, turn on the television and totally ignore her, but I found it quietly satisfying to talk about it. Before long, I had told her the whole story and she had sat down next to my bed. The tv was long forgotten.

'Ah, sounds like such a perfect guy' I nodded in response and chuckled. Thank god Booth wasn't here, he didn't really need any boost in that ego of his.

'So when did you say he was getting back?'

I shrugged in response 'A month or two I think, not really sure' I got the impression she didn't believe me, but she accepted it anyway.

'Okay then, bet you can't wait'

'Something like that'

'You know sweetie, the whole time you've been here I haven't seen you so bright and happy than when you're talking about him. Maybe that's telling you something.'

'It's physically impossible to look bright, the skin doesn't change colour just because you're talking about someone you love.'

'So you love him?'

'Of course I do, I'm miserable without him.'

'Sounds perfect to me sweetie, you point him out to me if I ever see you out of this hospital'

I was just about to say something when a voice came from the door.

'Who's she pointing out now?'

I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes.

* * *

Booth POV

I really wasn't going to stay and listen to the conversation, but I was interested in what she was saying. Did she just call me cute?!

I laughed, and then listened to her try to cover it up. That's my girl.

I was trying to pick the right moment, I hadn't expected to be there when she was having a conversation to someone about me, which was something in itself. Since when had she even talked to nearly complete strangers about her love life?

I listened as she started to clam up but still the nurse prodded and she even made her say she loved me. Bingo!! I couldn't stand outside for much longer, so I made my appearance pretty soon after and I would never forget her face again.

I moved further in the room and nodded to the nurse and she stood and slowly backed away, sensing the tension in the room.

I heard her mention something about pain relief and I let my eyes look at Brennan all over. She was really thin, it was the first obvious thing I noticed and yet I wasn't surprised, she didn't eat enough when I was around, I knew she wouldn't do too well when I wasn't there. I looked at down and noticed that both her legs were in plasta and realised she was probably upset about not being able to go back to work anyimte soon. Then I looked at her face. Her beautiful face, that was now plagued with scratches, bruises and cuts. I grimaced but tried to smile at her as I made my way even further into the room.

I stopped next to her bed and finally gave her that charming smile that always seemed to make her so weak, she only managed a small smile in return and I saw her eyes star to shimmer with tears.

I dropped my body into the chair next to her bed and reached for her hand that was lying on the bed.

It happened too quickly for me to even notice, I was so concerned for her injuries and the pain that I had physically stopped myself from trying to hug her, but she did it herself.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt tears hit my shoulder and surprisingly I felt myself tearing up as well. How long had it been? Four months? Didn't feel like it at this moment, it felt like years and years. I heard her trying to speak but instead she started to cry quite loudly and I found myself trying to calm her down.

'Shhh... it's okay. I'm home.'

We must have stayed in that position for quite a while and I found myself moving onto the bed with her. I had prepared so many things that I wanted to say. So many things, yet right now no words were spoken. She turned her body over, which I noticed was quite painful from the look on her face and the small groan that came from her mouth and I regretted what I had done and was about to move backwards, but her arm stopped me.

'It's okay. I don't care'

No words were spoken that night and as I wrapped my arms around her small frame and looked out the window, I looked at all the stars and only one word came to mind.

Perfect.

* * *

Brennan POV

I stared at him and I was even tempted to ask Kylie if she saw him too, but I didn't. Sadly, even after all of the happenings of the last few months I still trusted my brain to not make things up that were right in front of me.

I felt my mouth open and shut many times, the words just seeming to die on my lips. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. I was sure that it was six months he was to be away for, and I thought it had only be around four.

Before I could ask the question, Kylie stood and told me to tell her when I wanted my next dose of pain relief and I felt my body slightly nod at the question. I looked back at Booth and saw him looking over my body, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I knew I looked pretty beaten up, but I hoped it didn't scare him too much.

I took the chance to look him over, he looked good. Not a scratch on that beautiful face of his. He looked really happy yet his eyes looked sad at the same time and I knew there would be a lot of repairing to do after the damage of doing that sniper job again.

I saw him grimace and I immediately looked away, but when I finally got the courage to look back he was next to my bed showing me that charming smile that I loved. I felt my insides melt and I asked myself for maybe the millionth time how this man was so attractive to me.

I gave a small smile in return and then realised that my eyes were starting to get blurry. My vision was not as clear as it was, but I couldn't seem to care. He was here, in person. Finally.

He dropped next to chair beside my bed which had been vacated by Kylie only minutes before and I let him reach for my hand and I gave his hand a good squeeze, trying to get my feelings across without the use of words.

I lay there looking at this man, that I loved so much and I couldn't stop myself. I had to be closer to him, it had been too long. I stopped myself before my heart took over and I couldn't believe how unlike myself I was at this particular moment. He had changed me, and usually I'd be worried about that, but it was for the better. I had always had trust issues, anytime someone got close to me I felt myself changing into the person they wanted me to be. Booth was so different, he encouraged me to be who I was deep inside. He didn't want to change me, he just wanted to evolve that person that I was, and I couldn't have been happier at this realisation.

It was sudden, and I knew I had shocked him but I went for it anyway. I flung myself at him and ignored the obvious pain that was being felt through my whole body. Hell, I didn't care what happened anymore because he was home. He was here in my arms and I felt those tears starting to fall, and still I didn't care. If it were anyone else I would have wiped them away and stiffened up, but it was Booth. That was all I needed to say. It was Booth.

All my emotions came together at once and I found myself starting to cry, for all the time we had lost and for the people who we had lost but most of all it was that crying that everyone seemed to call 'good crying' and without even realising it, he said my exact thoughts.

'I'm home'

It felt like hours that we stayed in the same position, before he finally climbed up onto the bed with me and without even thinking I started to turn and let out a groan. I felt him start to move backwards, but I grabbed his hand. I didn't care about the pain right now, I needed to be close to him. It was okay.

'It's Okay. I don't care'

Neither him nor I said another word that whole evening and that was okay because he was home, we still had a fair way to go, but he was home.

And that was?

Perfect.

* * *

**I ended on a goodnote... Are you proud :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**This'll be the last chapter folks!! I'd like to thank all of you for your support of this story. The response to it had been really great and all of the reviews, good or bad have helped in a massive way. So for those people who took the time to review multiple chapters I am forever grateful and I hope this story has been as joyful to read as it has been to write.  
**

**I'll be writing a few new fanfics, for both Bones and Grey's so look out for them! Also... I'll be adding a sequel to this one as well... The holidays have just started so I'll have time to write... so hopefully I'll get that up in a week or two.  
**

**So, thankyou and I hope you enjoyed my fanfic... and for the last time...  
**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Brennan POV

When I awoke the next morning I felt like the previous night had been a complete dream. One of those ones where it can be so much like reality that you feel like it really did happen, but as I turned my head and came face to face with Seeley Booth I knew that this was no dream.

'Hey' he whispered coming over to kiss me on my forehead, from where he was previously sitting, next to the window.

'Definitely not a dream' I said groggily and tried to sit all the way up. He looked at me confused.

'Huh?'

I smiled at him and shook my head telling him not to worry. We talked quietly about miniscule things like the weather and he proceeded on telling me that he had already seen Parker. It wasn't long before Kylie was back in the room again and I gave her a nod and she smiled back.

'I assume you're the infamous Booth' she said, looking at Booth.

'Yeah, that's me, Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my girl here'

I looked at him with the use of the words 'my girl' He put his hands back in surrender.

'Don't you dare call me 'your girl' again, Booth.' I heard Kylie snigger

'But Dr Brennan, you did call him cute.'

'Yeah, thanks for that Kylie'

'No problems, Dr Brennan. I'll leave you to it' She quietly left the room and I really hoped that the 'cute' comment hadn't boosted any of Booth's ego.

'So... cute huh?' he gave me a lopsided grin and I groaned.

'Oh, you don't need that ego of yours getting any larger than it already is' It was too late and before long he was softly chanting.

'You called me cute, you called me cute'

'Booth, you are so immature'

Obviously he liked it that way as he continued chanting and I couldn't help but laugh. He stopped chanting and I looked towards him.

'You don't know how much I've missed that laugh of yours Bones.' I smiled, and turned away. He made his way closer to my bed and grabbed my hand.

'I love you' I nodded, despite obviously feeling the same way I just wasn't comfortable repeating it out aloud. He continued.

'I know you don't want to hear that very much, but I do. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life saying that to you. I missed you so much over there, and when I was doing those horrible things all I could think about was you. I'm so sorry Bones. So Sorry.'

Where had that come from? He was sorry? I looked at him confused

'Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything'

'What I did over there, Bones. It was horrible. I'm always making myself out as being the good guy, yet I go and do that'

Tears started falling from his eyes, and I couldn't have been more surprised.

'You didn't choose it Booth, you had to do it. It wasn't your fault.' He didn't seem to listen and he started chanting again, yet this time it was something that I couldn't smile at, he was repeating sorry over and over again. I couldn't let this go. I knew what it was like to have something eat you up inside.

'You listen here Seeley Booth' His eyes immediately looked up at mine. After all, I didn't exactly use his first name that often 'What you had to do over there was horrible, but it wasn't your fault. I am not the least bit angry at you, because it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing at all.' He seemed to nod at me and I reached down and wrapped my arms around him.

It was in that moment that I realised something. I was an independent person, I didn't need to rely on anyone, I could continue with life without anyone close to me and I was alright with that. Yet, having that person that you could say anything to and they wouldn't run, they wouldn't leave you, it was comforting. It was that comfort that I wanted to have for the rest of my life. I couldn't believe that I hadn't realised it earlier, this is what family is about. It's not about the DNA, the Sunday lunches that you are required to go to, it's not about having that person that looks like you. It's about moments like this, when you can let yourself be one with a person. This was family. I never wanted that to go away. When all my logic told me to run, I stayed. I was in love, and I couldn't have been more ecstatic in that moment.

I pulled him to me tighter as his tears slowed.

I don't know what brought it on, if it was all the emotion in that one moment that I was feeling, or it was with the revelation that I finally had that family that I wanted, but whatever it was, it lead me to do something I never thought I'd do.

'Marry Me, Booth.' He pulled back from my embrace and looked at me, clearly shocked. Or as Angela would say, gobsmacked.

'Wha?... Marr...You don't even belie... Whoah Bones.' He laughed gently and I nodded to myself, this was what I wanted. This was my life.

'I know you think I don't believe in marriage, and you're right I don't, but lately I've been thinking a lot about families. I always thought that a family was something that came from having the same DNA or the same looks but it isn't. I may not have been lucky enough to have that family that you are born with, but I have that other type of family with you and Parker now and I want it. I want it really badly, so no, Booth. I don't believe in marriage, but family is about doing things that make other people happy. So I'm asking you to marry me, because I know how much you want this Booth. I would be so happy to be your wife.'

His eyes were glistening again and he didn't say anything. It was then that I had this horrible feeling, that he didn't want this. He hadn't missed me like I had missed him. My stomach fell and I was hit with a wave of nausea. How had I been so wrong?

'Yes' Had he said that?

'Yes, Bones. I'll marry you.' he started laughing and I failed to see what was so funny.

'Why is this funny?' I said, almost in an accusatory tone.

'No, sorry Bones, this isn't funny. I just was thinking that it would only be you that would break the tradition and ask me to marry you' I smiled in realization. I actually knew what he was talking about!

'Sorry Booth' But I wasn't, I was glad I was breaking the tradition because it was good to be different, he had taught me that.

'I don't care Bones. I don't care'

He then pulled me towards him and planted his lips over mine. I let myself slowly fall backwards onto the bed and he followed me down.

'I Love You Bones' he whispered against my lips.

'I Love you too' I whispered back, and despite everything that had happened, the pain I was feeling, the thoughts that made me believe this wouldn't work. I meant each and every word.

* * *

**Did you like the ending?? And if you have any ideas about what you want in the sequel... just press that button!**


End file.
